ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Of Predators and Prey, Part 1 (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown)
Of Predators and Prey, Part 1 this is a crossover episode in The Final Showdown and Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot He still haunting moment, Ben hold to flew hoverboard, when he Plug-in Hybrid is landed, Khyber to shoot Ben's Hoverboard he cracks it to Ben send him was ground to wake up. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (out to Ben) You... you... you are infected! Ben (Omniverse): What? When he Khyber jumping down away. Khyber: So, any last words? Ben (Omniverse): (looks at Omnitrix, which has recharged) Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid, you can about alien powers he still out. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid how about can Saiyan, on this way. (transforms into Crashhopper and jumps) Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (charge up into Super Saiyan form he tries to wave Khyber) Khyber: How you about that? Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid HQ 2 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Ball Weevil? (he used another spell) Alagato Reki Unvalita Seo Triopot Valuca! He creates a copy Ball Weevil's Spitting Energy Balls at the Khyber but he no effect with a gun after disappears. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid HQ 2 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): No, charging is full! Crashhopper (Omniverse): Why? Khyber's Pet turns to the Mucilator smashing Crashhopper down. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid HQ 2 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): BEN! song But Mucilator was out to Armodrillo's strength power. Armodrillo (Omniverse): Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid, don't to take you! He Armodrillo throws Mucilator other into Slamworm to goes ground was out and coming up on Armodrillo. Armodrillo (Omniverse): (screams) Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid! (when also transformed) He turns into Heatblast and chases him Khyber. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid HQ 2 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (looks after Heatblast chases him away) When Heatblast was landed at Khyber. Heatblast (Omniverse): I defeated Vilgax the conqueror, Diagon the destroyer, what's make you think you're better? Khyber: Experience. (Crabdozer attacks Heatblast) Crabdozer crashed at Heatblast send him flying. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid HQ 2 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Alaso Gripe Thudeo! Heatblast he looks Plug-in Hybrid after turns into Super Saiyan 4 form he breaks it on. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid HQ 4 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): I am Super Saiyan 4! You are Khyber! After Heatblast did turned into Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil (Omniverse): Ball Weevil! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid HQ 4 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Vito! (on Ball Weevil was detected) It's didn't work! Ball Weevil (Omniverse): Nobody knows, Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid HQ 4 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): You... you are even did bit he during accident! Ball Weevil (Omniverse): ... When Crabdozer encounters and turns to ''Terroranchula, when Ball Weevil creates a spin the ball he exploded.'' Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid HQ 4 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (about minutes he landed) Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): How you about knows. Khyber was grabs Ben's jacket. Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): NO! Khyber: Yes! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid HQ 4 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (deforms his base form) Khyber: (when he Khyber's Pet was still and hold the gun) Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): You are other Khyber, and what even Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid fusion! Khyber: And out then away. When Khyber fires a energy laser at the after exploded, he Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD out of destroyed and died. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (screams and turns into Super Saiyan 5 form at Khyber was waves after no effect) Khyber: It dissolves an Super Saiyan 5 form, he cannot another form. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid HQ 5 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (he charges up to Khyber) He on X-Past and Future was out. X-Perodua Viva of the Past (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid, no! Khyber tackles him at Plug-in Hybrid was send him down, it was X-Past and Future. X-Perodua Viva of the Past (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): How about... dude? He's Past! X-Perodua Viva of the Future (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): And he's Future! Khyber: Past and Future, you are defeat you ghost? X-Perodua Viva of the Past (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): About for now... He Past, Present, and Future was arrived. X-Perodua Viva of the Past (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): He's Future. X-Perodua Viva ELITE of the Future (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Behold, I am the Future of the rechar. X-Perodua Viva ELITE of the Future (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): He's Present. X-Perodua Viva ELITE of the Present (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Are you greetings. X-Perodua Viva ELITE of the Future (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): And he other Past, after like Way Big. X-Perodua Viva ELITE of the Past (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): I EVEN TO BELLWOOD! Khyber: X-Perodua Viva ELITE? You have been not is devopled away. He walked away. X-Perodua Viva ELITE of the Past (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): HE'S GOT AWAY! WHEN IS ABOUT EVEN RADIO IS NOW BROKEN? To be continued... Trivia *All of X-Viva's Past, Present, and Future was make his first re-appearance with Season 3 on. Category:Crossover episodes